


Immersion

by mandalora



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/pseuds/mandalora
Summary: A relaxing momentOr: Battlefront 2 told me that Anakin apparently likes to sing, so here’s a tiny thingy to celebrate and appreciate that





	Immersion

Anakin was in a good mood.

His upbeat, breathy humming that filled the room and settled in the air with a warm weight was a clear indicator of that.

Obi-Wan raised his eyes from his datapad, fixing his gaze on his former padawan who was presently reclining on the lounge, his legs stretched out on top of a cocktail table and a datapad of his own in his lap, the screen of which he was scrolling at a much more fast and careless rate than would have been practical for effective reading and retaining of information. 

He didn’t even bother telling Anakin to get his feet off that small table again—if the first undetermined number of times didn’t work to rub out the habit, then now would be no different. 

Trying to go back to reading was a more or less useless task, since the sound of Anakin’s singing didn’t exactly help to focus.

“Anakin, would you concentrate?” he said instead, donning a tone of mild disapproval.

“I am concentrating.” The hum was back almost immediately after Anakin’s short reply. It was one of those popular glimmik songs he liked, as Obi-Wan vaguely recognized with a bit of surprise at the fact that he managed to remember the genre’s name at all. Anakin liked all kinds of music, really, held appreciation for a multitude of styles and did not hesitate to discover new ones—just where he found the time for it all, Obi-Wan would never know. Still, he found himself frequently thanking the stars for the versatility of Anakin’s music taste, else he’d be forced to listen to the dreadful grinding and thumping of glimmik much more often than he preferred. Which was, if he was frank, never.

Though, he had to admit, it didn’t sound nearly as bad in Anakin’s rendition. 

Still—the young man had a job to do. 

“No, you’re not,” Obi-Wan noted with a raised eyebrow. “That report that _somebody_ is supposed to be finishing is a day and a half late as it is, and I don’t see you working on it.”

A soft groan. “Can’t Rex do it?”

The question has become a regular expression of disgruntlement by this point, and thus did not require an answer. Obi-Wan ignored it. “I wonder if a time will ever come when I‘ll be able to stop babysitting you.”

Anakin stretched like a lothcat in the sun and sank further into the couch with a contented sigh. “Nah, you’d miss it too much.”

After Obi-Wan’s amused scoff and a couple more moments of fiddling with the datapad, he went back to his sprightly melody. It would have been practically unnoticeable to an unaccustomed ear, Obi-Wan thought, but he sang just a tad louder this time, the notes just a tad more accurate to the recording he occasionally played. 

And Obi-Wan didn’t mind it.


End file.
